


Na konci cesty se milenci sejdou

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Multi, Retirementlock, Sussex, mention of suicide
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Jak se žije Johnovi a Sherlockovi na stará kolena v Sussexu a jaký mají vliv na život svých potomků, zejména nejstarší vnučky.(P.S.: jak zjistíte hlavně z dalších dvou kapitol, ze čtvrté řady si si beru jen, co se mi hodí a lecos ignoruju)





	1. 5. července 2061

„To je úplně v pohodě, dědečku. Slíbila jsem, že pomůžu, tak jsem tady.“ usmála se asi sedmnáctiletá dívka s krátce zastřiženými světlými vlasy a vzala do rukou další dvě tyče.  
„Ale mrzelo by mě, kdyby se s tebou Dean rozešel kvůli nám.“ odpověděl jí starý pán v kostkované košili. Věneček zbývajících vlasů měl už úplně bílý, bříško se mu trochu vydouvalo a potřeboval hůlku, ale statečně se potýkal s druhou sadou tyčí, které měly dohromady podepírat zahradní stan.  
„Dean je kretén! Může si nasrat!“ zavrčela, aby se za ní v vzápětí ozvalo: „Sheilo! Tohle je výrazivo mladé dámy?“  
Z domu se vynořil její druhý děda s náručí plnou podsedáků. Stále byl velice hubený, hlavu měl plnou ocelově šedých kudrdlin a na nose brýle s výraznými obroučkami ala Buddy Holly.  
Usmála se na něj, věděla, že tohle kárání nemyslí úplně vážně, sám dědeček občas mluvil daleko hůř.  
„Jinny takhle nemluví!“  
„Když ona je na rozdíl ode mě dáma!“ zasmála se Sheila. Jinny byla její nejlepší kamarádka a „partnerka ve zločinu“ už od základní školy. Byla ještě menší než Sheila, drobná, černovlasá s poněkud exotickými rysy – její máma pocházela ze Singapuru a její asijský dědeček byl ukrutně bohatý byznysmen.  
Ani dnes nenechala svou kamarádku ve štychu, a když Dean tak šeredně zradil, místo prázdninového poflakování jela se Sheilou do Sussexu, pomoct s přípravou oslavy.  
A že bylo, co slavit! Samá kulatá výročí. Dědečci měli sice narozeniny v lednu, respektive březnu, ale tehdy se nehodilo slavit venku a uvnitř domu se v kompletní sestavě už poněkud tísnili  
Krom jejich osmdesátých a pětaosmdesátých narozenin, slavili i dvacáté výročí svatby Sheiliných rodičů – taky to bylo dvacet let, co se manželé Holmes-Watsonovi odhodlali odejít do penze a trvale přesídlili do své, do té doby pouze víkendové chalupy ve vesničce East Dean na pobřeží Doverské úžiny.  
Sheila to tady milovala. Patrový domek ze šedého kamene se možná zdál pro dva pány na odpočinku zbytečně veliký, ale mívali často nocležníky z okruhu svých přátel. A samozřejmě, že tu trávila prázdniny jejich vnoučata, která se sem vždycky moc těšila.  
Ne že by babi a děda Ridgewayovi byli špatní, babička dělala skvělé koláče a její muž stavěl modely letadel, ale s těmihle dobrodružstvím vonícími dědečky se to vůbec nedalo srovnat.  
Když bylo Sheile dvanáct, požádala o dovolení, aby sem mohla na pár dní vzít i Jinny. Byla si jistá, že to tu bude milovat tak jako Sheila sama, a že dědouškům se bude stejně tak zamlouvat Jin. A nemýlila se!  
Zítra dorazí celá její zbývající rodina, to jest máma s tátou, mladší sourozenci – dvojčata Florence a Fiona, Harriet a benjamínek Viki. Taky pár přátel, z vrstevníků jejích dědečků už žily jen teta Molly a teta Stella, ale mnozí z mladší generace se určitě ukážou. Proto bylo třeba zbudovat na trávníku za domem přístřešek, nanosit stoly a židle, připravit pohoštění, … Zkrátka toho bylo hodně na pány, co už mají na hřbetě osm křížků. S ledasčím ještě zítra pomůže máma, ale Sheila se nabídla, že dorazí o den dřív a přiloží ruku k dílu.  
Z okna od kuchyně vykoukla do zahrady tmavá hlava: „Pane Holmesi, chtěl jste vědět, jak dělám tu medovou zmrzlinu!“  
Na to Sheilin děda roztržitě odhodil stoh podsedáků a zmizel zpátky v domě. Sheila a její dědeček se rozesmáli.  
„Konečně má Sherlock s kým sdílet svoji včelařskou vášeň!“ uculil se John.   
„Neměl bys náhodou žárlit? Jinny je o šedesát let mladší!“ rýpla si.  
„To už mě přešlo! Krom toho, ženy nikdy nebyly Sherlockův obor!“  
„Jin zas neberou kluci, takže je to úplně bezpečný.“  
„A ty Sheilo?“   
„Já nevim, zatím se mně žádná holka nelíbila. Kdy si vlastně zjistil, že seš bi?“  
„Naplno jsem si to připustil až s tvým dědou, ale první pochyby o své výhradní heterosexualitě jsem měl v armádě. Ale tenkrát se tyhle věci ještě nezdravě moc řešily.  
Ale stejně jsem radši, že je tu s tebou Jinny a ne Dean.“  
„Že si nepadli do oka s dědou, mi bylo hned jasný, ale myslela jsem, že tobě se líbí.“  
„No, ne-e, ale na rozdíl od Sherlocka si myslím, že nejlíp se člověk poučí z vlastních chyb, tak jsem nic neříkal.“  
„Hm. A kolik jich ještě budu muset udělat než zmoudřím?“ ušklíbla se Sheila.  
„No, mně to trvalo půl života.“ pravil dědeček vážně, ale pak čtverácky dodal: „Ale nasbíral jsem tři kontinenty zkušeností!“  
Oba vyprskli smíchy a řehtali se, až se John celý rudý svalil na lavičku.  
„Je ti dobře dědečku?“  
„Uh .. ech, ano. To jen to vedro. Co kdybychom si dali pauzu a zalezli někam do chládku. Nic proti Jinnyině zmrzlině, ale mám něco lepšího.“ tím myslel svou domácí medovinu, kterou vyráběl z produkce Sherlockových úlů.  
„Hm, a víš, že pořád ještě nejsem plnoletá!“  
„Už jenom tři měsíce! A pak, jsem dědeček a mám nárok tě kazit! Jdeme!“

Druhý den ráno dorazili Sheilini rodiče a sourozenci, pomohli dochystat, co bylo třeba a po poledni se začali sjíždět další hosté. Mezi nimi měly čestné postavení „tety“ Molly a Stella. Sice se nevzaly, ale byly spolu už od doby, kdy byla Rosamud Watson-Holmesová v pubertě. Tehdy krátce po sobě zemřel Mollyin manžel Greg na infarkt a Stellinu partnerku zastřelil pachatel během zásahu a sdílená bolest je sblížila.  
Dámy přivezly i některá svá vnoučata, dorazilo pár jiných penzionovaných inspektorů, syn dědečkova starého přítele doktor Albert Stamford a řada sousedů z East Deanu, včetně místního faráře. Sheilu nepřestávalo fascinovat, jak se její vědecky založený a leckdy dost cynický děda dokázal tak intenzivně spřátelit se zástupcem anglikánské církve, ale nejspíš v tom sehrál velkou roli fakt, že otec Ripley byl výtečný varhaník a skladatel.  
Bylo to příjemné odpoledne, plné dobrého jídla a zábavy. Mládež vyhecovala Johna, aby převyprávěl několik šťavnatých historek z jejich detektivní kariéry. Nejradši měli tu, jak Sherlock navštívil buckinghamský palác jen v prostěradle. Sherlock svého manžela zdánlivě nedůtklivě přerušoval a opravoval, ale ve skutečnosti ho těšilo, že tyhle příběhy vnoučata tak baví. Malý Viki visel Johnovi na rtech a dokonce i permanentně otrávená puberťačka Harry se zapomněla tvářit znuděně.  
Sheila se usadila mezi Molly a Stellu, které také měly pár pikantních vzpomínek na Watson-Holmesovo duo, usrkávala panenské mojito a sledovala cvrkot. Flo a Fee, ty dvě malé harpyje, si přisedly k otci Ripleyovi a bezostyšně s ním flirtovaly. Pravda, bylo mu teprve lehce přes třicet a nevypadal zle, ale momentálně byl rudý až za ušima a urputně si hleděl své sklenice.  
Navečer trochu odsunuli stoly, aby před domem vzniklo místo pro improvizovaný parket. Sherlock si od svého nejmladšího vnuka nechal přinést housle a Rosamund s Arthurem si tak mohli dát repete svého svatebního valčíku.  
Sheila sice na housle neuměla, ale potají si vypůjčila dědovu partituru a nacvičila si skladbu, kterou kdysi složil pro sebe a Johna. V podání jejího banja sice zněla dost svérázně, ale stejně to oba staré pány dojalo a za potlesku a hecování celého příbuzenstva si šli zatančit.  
Pak Flo s Fionou vytáhly přehrávač a parket byl přístupný všem. Dědeček se s povděkem vrátil do svého proutěného křesla, zato děda byl stále nadšený – a žádaný tanečník. Provedl i Sheilu a hned po ní si ho ukradla Jinny: „Dovolíš? Takovou příležitost si nemůžu nechat ujít! Kdo tohle dneska ještě umí?“  
Sherlock se na kamarádku své vnučky usmál, se starosvětskou elegancí jí nabídl rámě, na rozdíl od všech ostatních dvojic jí sevřel v patřičném tanečním postavení a místo šlapání zelí společně předvedli nádherný waltz na jeden prastarý cajdák od Presleyho. Sheilu napadlo, že jim to pěkně pasuje, oba měli smysl pro eleganci – děda navzdory červencovému počasí v saku, oblekových kalhotách a košili a Jinny v nádherných sytě růžových retro šatech s několika spodničkami. Když začala další písnička, Sherlock se své tanečnici omluvil, že tohle už je na něj rychlé, zato Sheila se zvedla ze židle a předvedly s Jinny parádní rokenrol, jen ať se ty sukně pořádně natřesou: „Oh, pretty woman!“

„Doufám, že ses moc nenudila?“ zeptala se později té noci Shelila své kamarádky.  
„Blázníš? Jsem hrozně ráda, že jsem mohla přijet a zůstat i na oslavu.“ oponovala jí Jinny: „Miluju tvý dědy a vůbec, celá tvoje rodina je stokrát zajímavější než moje!“  
„Říká dcera jednoho z nejbohatších chlapů v Británii a bývalý Miss Singapur.“  
„Naši jsou ukrutně nudný, dokonce i na ty zatracený večírky choděj jen, aby je tam viděli, ne se bavit. A brácha je úplně stejnej, to je akorát: „Jin na takové dětinskosti nemám čas!“. Aspoň že děda Chuang je v pohodě, ježe ho vídám tak třikrát do roka.  
Tohle je zkrátka super víkend a navrch máme pokoj samy pro sebe!“  
„To díky tomu debilovi Deanovi. Měla jsem tu bejt s ním, tak dědoušci usoudili, že bychom měli mít soukromí. A přece se toho privilegia nevzdám a nebudu se mačkat se ségrama jen proto, že se situace změnila.“  
Dům měl tři ložnice, jedna patřila dědečkům, druhou na dnešní noc postoupili Molly a Stelle, protože by nebylo zdvořilé hnát dámy jejich věku na noc zpátky do Londýna. Třetí, nejmenší pokoj obsadila Sheila, tím pádem se její sourozenci museli poskládat na gauč a matrace v obývačce v přízemí.  
Rodiče měli objednané apartmá v hostinci U tygra – aby mohli své výročí oslavit v soukromí.  
„To je docela legrační představa – vášnivá noc ještě po dvaceti letech:“ uchechtla se Jinny.  
„To je dost děsná představa, šestýho sourozence by nám už pořídit nemuseli. Na druhou stranu, proč vlastně ne? Koukni na dědy, ty jsou spolu skoro pětačtyřicet roků!  
Napadlo tě někdy, jestli taky najdeš někoho, s kým vydržíš tak dlouho?“  
„Těžko! Jsme se narodily do špatný doby, všude kam se podíváš samá kráva, samej debil. S tím se nedá žít!“ shrnula Jin pochmurně jejich bídné milostné zkušenosti.  
„Děda říká, že většina lidí jsou idioti a tvrdí už přes padesát let. Tak to snad není dneska o tolik horší.“  
„Já si je dva – myslím tvý dědy vůbec nedokážu představit jednoho bez druhýho. Vlastně mě děsně překvapilo, když jsi mi řekla, že než se vzali, každej měli někoho jinýho a John byl dokonce ženatej. Původně jsem si myslela, že tvou mámu měli spolu přes náhradní matku nebo něco takovýho.“  
„Hm, taky si to nějak nedovedu představit, ale dědeček vždycky říká, že máma je jedinej důvod, proč nelituje, že se nedali s dědou dohromady hned, jak se poznali.“  
„A nemrzí je třeba, že je jenom obyčejná dětská doktorka? Hele, jeden táta vojenskej doktor a od nátury dobrodruh, druhej geniální detektiv a máti tajná agentka nebo co ...“  
„Vůbec! Taky jsem se ptala, ale prej je nejdůležitější, že je ona šťastná, ne aby plnila cizí představy a ambice. A já si myslím, že potřebovala těm očekáváním utýct – jak si řekla rodiče slavný detektivové, o agentce naštěstí veřejnost nic neví, všichni čekali, že z ní bude něco jako superhrdina, věčně by jí srovnávali, tak se na to vybodla a zvolila si docela obyčejnej život a vzala tátovo příjmení. Což je docela výhoda!“  
„Jak to myslíš? Já měla dojem, že seš na to, co dědečci dokázali strašně hrdá.“  
„Taky jsem! Ale taky mám totální svobodu, od nějaký Sheily Ridgewayový svět nic nečeká, kdybych byla Watson-Holmesová, zase mě budou srovnávat.“  
„Ale tebe to láká! Přece se chystáš studovat soudní lékařství, ne?“  
„Láká, láká .. jenže to bych potřebovala svýho Holmese ... nebo Watsona. Prostě svoji druhou polovičku.“  
„Což nás přivádí zpátky k tomu, že většina lidí jsou idioti!“  
„Tak to to je přesný, Jin!“


	2. 2. října 2063

Po dálnici A22 směrem na Eastbourne uhánělo malé autíčko se třemi pasažéry. Starý pán na zadním sedadle většinu času mlčel a hleděl melancholicky z okénka.  
Dívky na předních sedadlech se bavily jen polohlasem a drobná černovláska za volantem měla oči přilepené na silnici. Její světlovlasá kamarádka se nemusela na nic soustředit, tak bloudila myšlenkami po všem možném. Tohle byl mizerný čtvrt rok a speciálně mizerný týden.  
„Opravdu nechceš, abychom zůstaly celý týden, dědo?“ obrátila se dozadu.  
Lehce, ale rozhodně zavrtěl hlavou: „Kdepak, to nejde. Začíná vám přece semestr, Sheilo.“  
„Ale do zítřka zůstaneme a hotovo!“  
„Hm, dobrá. … A děkuju vám!“  
„Neděkujte pane Holmesi, to je úplná maličkost!“ odpověděla mu řidička a přes zpětné zrcátko na něj povzbudivě mrkla.  
Za okamžik na to už odbočovali z hlavního tahu na malou okresku k pobřeží.  
„Stejně jsi skvělá Jin! Vůbec nevím, jak bych bez tebe tenhle tejden zvládla.“ naklonila se Sheila ke své kamarádce.  
„Ale no tak, od čeho jsme kámošky! Tys mě zas podržela, když se to stalo s Inez. A … fakt mě mrzí, že to Steve nevydejchal.“  
„Tak to nemusí, Jin. Když nedokázal pochopit, že mě potřebuješ, tak ať táhne do prdele!“  
Pak se v autě zase rozhostilo ticho, dokud neprosvištěli vesnicí a nezastavili před kamenným domkem na jejím jižním okraji.  
Sheila vyskočila ven a šla odemknout, zatím co Jinny otevřela zadní dveře a pomohla jejich pasažérovi vystoupit. Starý pán následoval svou vnučku do domu. Na prahu zaváhal a pak tiše s jakýmsi nevěřícným výrazem prošel kuchyní i jídelnou, dokud nestanul na prahu dveří do zahrady.  
„Myslím, že bych měl zkontrolovat své úly.“ poznamenal tiše.  
„Chcete … chcete, abych vás doprovodila?“ zeptala se Jinny, ale zavrtěl hlavou a vykročil zase ven.  
„Dám vědět mámě, že jsme v pořádku dojeli a pak postavím na čaj.“ špitla Sheila a zašátrala v v tašce pro telefon.  
V kuchyni byl sice přístroj na vaření čaje, ale používal se jen pokud byli v domě hosté. Dědečkové jinak dávali přednost prastaré litinové konvici ohřáté na plotně. Dědečkové? Už má jen jednoho.

Bylo to přesně osm dnů, co jí po ránu zazvonil mobil. Jedním okem zaznamenala jméno volajícího na displeji a roztržitě hovor přijala, aniž se přestala rýpat ve své snídani.  
„Jo, dědo?“  
„Sheilo? … Sheilo jsi to ty?“ ozval se z druhé strany rozechvělý hlas. Tohle nebylo normální, děda nikdy nepokládal zbytečné otázky.  
„Dědo? Jsi v pořádku?“  
„Ne, myslím, že ne ...“ a pak se ve sluchátku ozval podivný zvuk následovaný téměř nesrozumitelným: „Nic není v pořádku.“ a teprve po pár vteřinách si Sheila uvědomila, že její děda do telefonu pláče.  
„Och, proboha! Já … vydrž dědo! Já … seženu mámu! My přijedeme!“ odpovědi se nedočkala a telefon v její ruce ztichnul. Dalších pár vteřin jen zírala na obrazovku a a lapala po dechu, než se sebrala natolik, aby zavolala mámě.  
Po nástupu na vysokou se odstěhovala od rodičů a našla si s pár kamarády podnájem poblíž univerzity, Jinny tu pochopitelně bydlela taky, takže to byla ona, kdo našel Sheilu sedět v chaotické studentské kuchyni s hlavou v dlaních, a protože vlastnila auto, okamžitě se nabídla, že svou kámošku i její mámu do Sussexu odveze.  
Cesta trvala něco přes dvě hodiny, Rosamund se během té doby marně pokoušela dovolat na mobil alespoň jednoho ze svých otců. Nakonec Sheila vytočila eastdeanského faráře a požádala ho, aby do chalupy zašel.  
Ripley je na ně čekal ve dveřích a tvářil se velice vážně: „Je mi to moc líto paní Ridgewayová, ale zdá se , že váš tatínek zemřel někdy během noci. Pan Holmes se od něj odmítá hnout. Zdá se, že vůbec nevzal na vědomí moji přítomnost.“ vysvětloval farář, zatímco celá skupinka spěchala do patra.  
V ložnici našli Sherlocka sedět s nepřítomným výrazem v křesle, které si přitáhl k posteli. Jednou rukou svíral Johnovu dlaň a druhou hladil svého manžela po tváři. Musel je slyšet přicházet, ale nezvedl hlavu.  
Ripley zůstal diskrétně na chodbě, Jinny se zastavila na prahu, zatím co Sheila se svou mámou vešly dovnitř, klekly si k Sherlockovy a objaly ho každá z jedné strany.  
Takhle setrvaly snad další čtvrt hodiny, dokud se Rosamund Ridgewayová neotřepala ze šoku a neusoudila, že je čas jednat.  
„Tati?“ položila mu ruku na rameno: „Pojď, půjdeme dolů, ano?“ ale nedočkala se žádné reakce. Ani na Sheilino oslovení starý pán nereagoval, tak se osmělila Jinny a tiše, leč důrazně pravila: „Pane Holmesi, vaše včely vás potřebují!“  
Teprve tehdy zvedl hlavu a s pomocí své dcery a vnučky se váhavě postavil.  
„Mám jít s vámi?“ zeptala se Jinny. Sherlock beze slova kývl, došel až k ní, nabídl jí rámě a nechal se vyvést z ložnice.  
Sheila se po své kamarádce vděčně podívala. Zlatá Jin! Její skvělá, úžasná a nepřekonatelná Jinny!

Dnes starý pán Jinny o doprovod nepožádal, tak zůstala v kuchyni a pozorovala Sheilu při přípravě čaje.  
„Musím říct, že mě tvůj děda překvapil. Bála jsem se, že ho to úplně položí.“  
„To mě taky, vlastně celou naši rodinu, ale mám pocit, že za tím jeho stoicismem je nějakej plán.“  
„Myslíš, že chystá … něco drastickýho? Jako třeba … vyhodit se i s tímhle domem do luftu? Poslední velký bang?“  
„Kdepak, dědeček o něm sice vždycky říkal, že je zatracená královna dramatu, ale tohle je na dědu málo sofistikovaný. Ba ne, nic si neudělá, ale myslím, že se během tohohle tejdne k něčemu rozhodl. A skoro bych tvrdila, že k něčemu pozitivnímu.“  
„Hm, doufám, že máš pravdu. Ale ještě jedna věc mě překvapila. Tak nějak jsem čekala, že tvýho dědečka pohřbí tady v East Deanu, aby to k němu měl děda blízko. Nebo že ho nechá zpopelnit, urnu si postaví na poličku v pracovně a bude na ni mluvit, jako na svýho manžela.“  
„To bude děla tak jako tak, vždycky to dělal. Tím myslím, mluvil na dědečka, jako by spolu byli v jedný místnosti, i když byl ve skutečnosti na konferenci na opačný straně Anglie. Tak nečekám, že by na tom cokoliv měnil.“  
„No dobře, ale proč Londýn? Je to přes dvě hodiny autem, o veřejný dopravě se ani nebavím.“  
„Těch důvodů je asi víc. Tobě to tak nepřijde, nikdy jsi je nezažila v londýnskejch časech ...“  
„Ty taky ne!“ konstatovala Jin věcně.  
„Jasně, ale vždycky když o tom mluvili … Londýn je zkrátka jejich mládí, doba, kdy se poznali, prožili všechny ty dobrodružství. A jakkoliv tady byli Štastný, pořád vnímali jako domov Londýn.  
Navíc je tam pohřbená většina jejich blízkejch, co je předešli – jejich bytná, na tu se máma ještě pamatuje, dědečkova ségra, co se po ní jmenuje Harry, dědův brácha a rodiče, strejda Greg, ...“  
„A taky první žena tvýho dědečka, všimla jsem si jména na vedlejším náhrobku. Hele, nemrzí to tvýho dědu třeba trochu?“  
„Dneska už ne. Ačkoliv v době, kdy si ji dědeček bral, tak určitě. Ale Mary není jen dědečkova první žena, je to vlastně moje babička. Bez ní by neměli moji mámu a jsem si jistá, že toho ani jeden z nich nelituje.“  
„Já taky ne!“ neubránila se Jinny úsměvu: „Neměla bych tak svou nejlepší kámošku! Ale myslela jsem spíš proto, že se nechal dědeček vedle ní pohřbít.“  
„Hele, v tomhle jsou si celkem kvit. Toho sis nemohla všimnout, tohle jméno ti nic neřeklo, ale kousek vedle má hrob dědův první přítel – on o něm nikdy moc nemluví, skončilo to dost blbě a děda pak byl hrozně dlouho sám, než poznal dědečka.“  
„Aha.“  
„Jinak pro Londýn existuje i jeden docela praktickej a prozaickej důvod. Oni totiž dědové mají na tohle místo v Islingtonským a Camdenským hřbitově už celý roky koncesi.“  
Jinny se zamračila, ale než se mohla zeptat, Sheila pokračovala: „Děda tam měl před nějakejma padesáti rokama svůj falešnej náhrobek. Víš přece, že předstíral vlastní smrt.“  
Než na to stihla Jinny odpovědět, ozvalo se za nimi: „Dva roky a šest měsíců, devět set čtrnáct dnů, tak dlouho jsem Johna nechal žít s vědomím, že jsem mrtvý.“  
Sherlock Holmes stál na prahu kuchyně, ani nedokázaly říct, jak dlouho je poslouchal. Teď se unaveně usadil ke stolu a pokračoval: „Já jich mám za sebou teprve osm a nechápu, jak to dokázal.“  
Sheila netušila, co na to odpovědět, tak jen tiše přistrčila dědovi hrnek čaje. Usrkl ho, ale tekutina byla stále velmi horká, tak vrátil šálek na stůl. Pak poněkud roztržitě vstal a zmizel do sousední jídelny. Sheila s Jinny se po sobě nejistě podívaly.  
„Děje se něco, dědo?“ zavolala za ním, když uslyšela, že se přehrabuje v některé skříni.  
„Klid holčičko, už jdu.“ informoval ji a vrátil se do kuchyně s poměrně velkou plechovou krabicí. Přistrčil ji své vnučce s omluvným: „Skoro jsem zapomněl, že máš narozeniny.“  
„To je v pohodě, dědo, já na ně taky ani nevzdechla a myslím, že ani nikdo další z rodiny.“  
Ano, včera jí bylo dvacet, jenže včera se také loučili s jejím dědečkem, na nějaké oslavy zkrátka nebylo ani pomyšlení.  
„Dohodli jsme se s Johnem, že je tohle vhodný dárek … jen jsme to už nějak nestihli zabalit.“  
„Och … já přece nepotřebuju růžový mašle … tohle je ... seš si jistej, že ho mám dostat zrovna já?“ vysoukala ze sebe, protože schránku poznala a dobře věděla, co ukrývá.  
„Inu, na jaře sis udělala zbrojní průkaz a radili jsme se s právníkem, prý by neměl být problém po takové době jeho držení zlegalizovat.“  
„No dobře, ale dědečkův Sig? Neměl by ho dostat třeba Viki?“  
„Tvému bratrovi je jedenáct, čert ví, co ho bude jednou bavit a tvoje sestry sice neinklinují k nudné průměrnosti, jsem si jistý, že se žádná v životě neztratí, ale jen v tobě oba vidíme … oba jsme viděli ten správný drajv a smysl pro dobrodružství. Ať se v budoucnu vrhneš do čehokoliv, věřím, že se ti bude hodit.“  
„Díky!“ Sheila se neubránila slzám a vrhla se dědovi kolem krku.

Následující ráno Sheila zkrátka zaspala. Nedokázala kloudně spát celý uplynulý týden, takže její transport evidentně zatáhl za záchrannou brzdu jejím plánům navzdory.  
Chtěla být při ruce dědovi pro tu první noc zpátky v jeho domě, ale jakmile sebou večer plácla do matrace v hostinském pokoji, její podvědomí přepnulo spínač a neprobudila by jí ani rána z děla.  
Zmateně zašátrala po mobilu, ale ještě než rozsvítila displej, odhadla podle míry světla v pokoji, že je přinejmenším osm, spíš půl deváté. Mohla jen doufat, že noc proběhla v klidu, ale nejspíš ano.  
Nepodceňovala intuici, nabylo na ní nic iracionálního, to jen mozek to vzal zkratkou a člověk nepostřehl ten řetězec důvodů. Takže děda byl – stěží v pohodě, ale rozhodně jí v noci nepotřeboval.  
Druhá věc, kterou si uvědomila, byla skutečnost, že Jinny už v pokoji není, přitom jestli měl někdo tendenci vyspávat, byla to právě její dlouholetá kamarádka.  
Sheila se zvedla z postele, prohrábla si své krátké, špinavě blond vlasy a zatoužila po kafi. Tak snad na ní už dole nějaké čeká.  
Jak začala scházet do přízemí, mohla jasně slyšet z kuchyně hlasy svého dědy i své kamarádky, protože dveře na chodbu zůstaly otevřené. Sheila se bezděčně zastavila v půli schodů.  
„ … musíš uvědomit, že co se stalo tvé bývalé přítelkyni, není tvoje vina.“  
„Sheila vám o Inez řekla?“  
„Jen obecně. Neboj se, určitě nezradila žádné tvé tajemství. Nemohli jsme si při vaší návštěvě na začátku prázdnin nevšimnout, že jsi velice skleslá, tak nám řekla, že tvoje ex zemřela při dopravní nehodě. Nic víc, ale to přece víš, že jsem zvyklý čist mezi řádky. A ledacos jsem pochopil i z vaší včerejší konverzace během jízdy.“  
„Vy jste poslouchal?“  
„Inu, přemýšlením o cizích trápeních nemám čas na svá vlastní.“  
„Víte, to nebyla nehoda … totiž … stoupla do cesty sporťáku, sjetá na plech, ale … udělala to schválně … našel se dopis … Sice to v něm výslovně nenapsala, ale pořád si říkám, že kdybych se s ní nerozešla ...“  
„Chápu tvoje pocity, ale věř mi, že by to neskončilo o nic líp. Nemůžeš pomoc někomu, kdo si pomoct nenechá, a když ani hrozba ve stylu „já nebo drogy“ nefungovala, nezbylo ti nic jiného než opravdu odejít. Tím, že bys ve vztahu zůstala, bys jí nezachránila, nanejvýš by tě stáhla sebou.  
Nemůžeš na sebe brát zodpovědnost za rozhodnutí druhých. Veř mi, mám s tím osobní zkušenost.“  
„Eee … vy myslíte Sheilinu babičku, ... Mary?“  
„Ano, na její případ se to dá aplikovat taky. Johna to trápilo dost dlouho, taky si říkal, že kdyby se s ní rozhodl zůstat, mohla být naživu. Ovšem faktem pořád zůstává, že se nám nesvěřila se všemi problémy své minulosti a rozhodla se je zvládnout sama. Ale já mám za sebou zkušenost mnohem podobnější té tvojí!  
Asi od Sheily víš, že jsem kdysi také užíval drogy – kokain a příležitostně heroin. Začal jsem na univerzitě spolu se svým tehdejším přítelem. Ale já se snažil udržet nad tím alespoň nějakou kontrolu nebo jsem si to tehdy přinejmenším namlouval, bral jsem jen, když jsem se nudil, ale Viktor do toho spadnul absolutně a už si ani nehledal záminky pro další dávku.  
Začali jsme se kvůli tomu hádat, protože už nedělal prakticky nic jiného, ale já ještě tak docela neztratil zájem o svět. Po jedné ostré hádce jsem práskl dveřmi s tím, že už se nevrátím. V skutečnosti jsem byl zpátky za dvě hodiny, jen co jsem trochu vychladl. Mezitím se předávkoval, dodnes nevím jestli záměrně nebo už to nedokázal odhadnout.  
Užíralo mě to spoustu dalších let, kdy jsem se plácal ve vlastní závislosti a osamělosti dokud jsem nepotkal Johna.  
Vyprávím ti to proto, že nechci, abys něco podobného prožila taky.“  
„Nebojte se, já nic neberu, nebrala jsem ani s tím nehodlám začínat … a taky nejsem sama, mám Sheilu, ta mě tehdy fakt podržela. Jen mě mrzí, že jí to stále její vlastní vztah.“  
„Tak zřejmě za mnoho nestál. Zkrátka si pamatuj, že na sebe nemůžeš brát zodpovědnost za činy druhých, ty jsou vždycky jejich volba. Ovšem na druhé straně se na ostatní nemůžeš vymlouvat ani ty, druzí můžou tvé rozhodnutí ovlivnit, ale nakonec je to zase jen tvá volba. Udělat něco nebo neudělat, mlčet nebo promluvit, žít a nebo nežít!“  
Při té poslední větě sebou Sheila bezděčně trhla, ale Sherlock pokračoval.  
„Celá moje rodina se obává, že si teď něco udělám, že Sheilo? Vím, že nás už chvíli posloucháš, vrže pod tebou schod! Pojď za námi dolů, stydne ti tu káva – s mlékem bez cukru, tak jak ji máš ráda.“  
Poněkud zahanbeně poslechla a tiše zaplula na nejbližší židli, kde se chopila svého hrnku.  
„Netvař se tak provinile holčičko, vím, že vám všem dělám starosti, ale opravdu neplánuji podniknout nic drastického. Už před půl stoletím jsem tvému dědečkovi slíbil, že si na život znovu nesáhnu a krom toho, kdysi jsem ho přinutil žít beze mně a on to nějak dokázal. Dlužím mu tedy tutéž snahu, navíc to mám jednodušší než tenkrát on. Mám přece vás všechny, ne?“


	3. 27. března 2066

Tentokrát řídila Sheila, minulý podzim se konečně dokopala k absolvování autoškoly a snažila se nově nabyté dovednosti trénovat.  
Ačkoliv do East Deanu jezdili vždycky rádi a relativně často, v posledních dvou letech se snažili nenechávat dědu moc samotného. Trávili s ním svátky, ať už v jeho chalupě nebo v jejich londýnském domově. Sheila s Jin ho dokonce přesvědčili, aby oslavil tenhle Silvestr s mládeží v jejich v jejich studentském kutlochu na North Gower Street. Každopádně Sherlocka někdo navštěvoval téměř každý víkend.  
Sheila se uchechtla, při vzpomínce na jednu dědovu dedukci. Ona a Jinny přinejmenším nemají postranní motivy!

Tahle podnětná debata se odehrála loni, když slavili dědovy osmdesáté čtvrté narozeniny. Zaplnili celý dům, Fee si navíc přivedla svého přítele, Harry byla mrzutá protože její holka dorazit nemohla, Sheila byla toho času opět single, tak sebou vzala Jinny, protože věděla, že tím dědu potěší. Molly se Stelou sice osobně nedorazily, ale pozdravily svého dlouholetého přítele alespoň přes Skype.  
Sheilin otec zrovna básnil o tom, jak sem mládež ráda jezdí, když ho Sherlock přerušil: „Nerad ti beru iluze o vlastních dětech Arthure, ale ne všichni sem jezdí za mnou, přinejmenším ne výhradně za mnou.“  
Všichni se po něm okamžitě podívali a Rosie se pobaveně zeptala svého otce: „A ráčíš nám prásknout toho provinilce, nebo máme dedukovat?“  
Sheila měla svoje podezření, tak celou dobu pozorovala svou mladší sestru. Florence po dědově poznámce zrudla až po kořínky vlasů a pokud by snad někomu ještě nedošlo, že je řeč o ní, korunovala to útěkem z jídelny.  
„Proboha mi řekni, za kým sem Flo může jezdit? Jediní dva slušní zdejší kluci jsou zadaní, Thompsonův Jim je náfuka a Bradleyovic Tom je idiot, nikdo další v Flořině věku tu není. A jestli mi hodláš tvrdit, že Flo tu má holku, tak jsi vedla jak ta jedle. Pokud jsem si o některém ze svých dětí jistá, že je stoprocentně hetero, pak jsou to dvojčata!“  
„A přesto tu má Florence známost! Docela jsi pominula jinou kategorii možných partnerů, Rosie.“  
Po minutě dramatického ticha, práskla svou sestru Fiona a s afektovanou otráveností prohlásila: „Flo totiž uhání Simona Ripleyho!“  
„Cože, faráře?“ zeptal se šokovaně Arthur.  
„Klid tati, anglikánský duchovní se můžou ženit.“ snažila se situaci zklidnit Sheila.  
„Ale … ale je přinejmenším o patnáct let starší.“ ozvala se máma.  
„O sedmnáct.“ neodpustil si Sherlock.  
„Ale chová se jak patnáctiletej panic!“ konstatovala otráveně Fee.  
„Dost možná i je, ale jinak je to velice inteligentní člověk s velkým citem pro hudbu. Proto bych nerad, aby mu zrovna moje vnučka zlomila srdce.“  
„To přece není možný, aby si ve svejch kolika? Pětatřiceti? Aby si ještě nevrznul, ne?“ zeptala se pochybovačně Harry.  
„Proč ne? Mám s tím osobní zkušenost.“  
Společnost ztichla, sexuální život rodičů a prarodičů holt není něco, co byste chtěli řešit u svátečního oběda, ale Jinny se nedala a pochybovačně zavrtěla hlavou: „Kecáte! Viděla jsem vaše fotky za mlada, i já bych si dala říct a to jsem lesba!“  
„Nejsi první!“ špitla jí do ucha Sheila a Sherlock se dotčeně ohradil: „Přiznávám, že jsem nebyl úplně bez zkušeností, ale až do svých pětatřiceti jsem neměl penetrativní sex a do té doby jsem žil bezmála čtrnáct let v dobrovolném celibátu. Dokud jsem nepoznal Johna, nepřipadalo mi to zvlášť těžké, tak věřím, že Simonu Ripleyovi to také nebylo zatěžko, dokud ho nezačala nahánět tady Flo. I proto by mne mrzelo, kdyby ho jen ulovila jako vzácnou trofej a pak odkráčela dál.“  
„Nic takovýho nemám v úmyslu!“ ozvalo se nečekaně ode dveří, Flo se odhodlala vrátit do jámy lvové: „Jakmile budu dost stará, Simona si vezmu!“  
„Ale zlatíčko, co tvoje studium?“ namítla máma.  
„To se snad s manželstvím nevylučuje, ale farář na dědině potřebuje manželku, ne dlouhodobou mimomanželskou známost.“  
Podle Sheily byl Simon Ripley hlavně ukázkový exemplář roztržitého, nepraktického intelektuála a nutně potřeboval partnerku, která ho udrží nohama na zemi.  
Nakonec celou debatu v odlehčeném duch rozsekl otec Arthur: „Ale co, všichni jsme takový neznabozi, tak to musí za naši rodinu tam nahoře někdo žehlit, ne?“ čímž byla Flořina známost oficiálně akceptována.

Od téhle památné oslavy utekl už víc jak rok a Simon byl od té doby zván na všechny rodinné události. Sheila nijak zvlášť nepochybovala, že to s ním sestře klapne, protože se se Simonem skvěle doplňovali.  
Flo i Fee byly obě tak trochu potvory, co se nestydí chodit po křivých pěšinkách, když jim to pomůže, ale dokázaly být i zuřivě loajální. Krom toho byly taky doopravdy krásné, s kulatýma modrýma očima a širokým úsměvem nápadně připomínaly svou nikdy nepoznanou babičku Mary, ovšem vlasy měly narezle kaštanové po ridgewayovské straně.  
I Harry byla hezká, ale po Watsonových měla akorát jméno, jinak to byly čistokrevná, pihatá, hnědooká zrzka s drzým pršáčkem. I ona navzdory svému mládí zřejmě našla svou osudovou lásku, v o dvě hlavy vyšší spolužačce, která nezapřela skandinávské předky a bez mrknutí oka snášela Harryinu výbušnou náturu.  
Tím pádem byli jediní nezadaní v rodině nejstarší Sheila a nejmladší Viktor, ovšem ten byl ve věku, kdy mu randění s libovolným pohlavím ještě připadalo jako trapná zábava. No až ho to přejde, tak se o něj poperou, tím si byla jeho sestra jistá. Zdědil z obou stran tak svéráznou kombinaci rysů, že vypadal jako blond verze dědy Sherlocka.  
Ne, že by Sheila měla nějaké komplexy ohledně svého vzhledu, možná vypadala trochu klukovsky, ale dokázala na svůj zelenooký kukuč sbalit pěknou řádku kluků i holek. Bohužel jen málokterá její známost přečkala šest měsíců.  
Jediné, co jí trochu utěšovalo, byla skutečnost, že ani nádherná, elegantní Jinny na tom není o moc líp. Ta vlastně zůstávala už od té katastrofy s Inez Calderonovou sama.  
Když spolu teď seděly v autě s vyhlídkou na dvouhodinovou cestu, nedalo to Sheile, aby se nezeptala: „Doufám, žes taky nezahájila čtrnáctiletej celibát?“  
„Na tak dlouho to protahovat nehodlám, ale prostě potřebuju pauzu, ujasnit si, co vlastně chci. A tobě by to taky neuškodilo.“  
„Hm, možná. Asi taky nevím, co chci. Felix mi přišel nudnej, Sophie zas strašně afektovaná ...“  
„Možná bychom se měly tvého dědy zeptat, jak na to. Jak poznal, že jsou s Johnem pro sebe ti pravý.“  
„Nevím, jestli je úplně kvalifikovanej někomu radit. Trvalo jim šest roků, než si byli schopní říct, že se milujou!“  
„To ano, ale kdy a jak si uvědomili, že chtějí toho druhého?“  
„Hm, na tohle jsem se ptala . Oba přiznali, že vyspat se s tím druhým měli chuť hned ten první večer, ale to děda ještě trval na svým celibátu a nechtěl se ničím rozptylovat. Odradil dědečka odmítavou poznámkou, ten vycouval a začal pátrat po někom ochotnějším. Stal se z toho takovej začarovanej kruh, bylo jim spolu skvěle, ale báli se něco říct, protože věřili, že ten druhej o víc nestojí.“  
„To mi připadá neuvěřitelně hloupý od dvou jinak tak chytrejch lidí.“  
„Za to, že se nakonec dali dohromady můžu poděkovat naší mámě! Teprv, když se o ní začali společně starat, konečně to z nich vylezlo a napřesrok se vzali.“  
„Já věděla, že tvá máma je skvělá, takhle ji mám ještě radši!“  
„Čím ta tvá zas prudí?“  
„Brácha se má v červenci ženit, očekává se, že tam nepřijdu sama. Když jsem řekla, že vezmu tebe, tak se ušklíbla, že je na čase přestat všude tahat kamarádku a zas si někoho najít, dokonce teď pořád zve dcery svejch známejch a myslí si, jak je nenápadná. Půlka jsou fifleny se kterejma si nemám co říct a ty chytřejší se skoro všechny plácaj v depkách a osobních problémech – copak jsem nějakej psychiatr? Jednou mi něco takovýho bohatě stačilo!  
Nejradši bych se z toho vyvlíkla úplně. Neplánuje tvůj děda na začátek prázdnin něco? Abych mohla říct, že mám jinej program?“  
Tím narážela na to, že Sheilina dědu občas doprovázela na různé apiologické akce, Sherlock ve svém věku už nerad cestoval sám mimo Anglii.  
„Mám pocit, že už se mu nikam moc nechce. Posledně měl ve schránce pozvánku na květnovou konferenci do Rennes, ale prý už nepojede. Ovšem jestli ho někdo překecá, pak ty!“ zasmála se Sheila.

Zbytek cesty žvanily o všem možném a než se nadály, sjely z dálnice na okresku, profrčely vesnicí a zamířily úzkou silničkou k moři. Zastavily u předposledního domku v ulici a Sheila na moment opřela hlavu o opěrku než opustila vůz. Cítila se unavená a doufala, že víkendem v dobré společnosti na venkově dobije baterky.  
Jinny vystoupila pár vteřin před ní a šla vytáhnout tašky z kufru.  
Vchodové dveře nebyly zamknuté, nikdy nebývaly. I v případě, že se Sherlock vypravil na procházku po pobřeží nebo zašel za některým sousedem, zůstávalo otevřeno.  
V kuchyni nikdo nebyl, jen na odkapávači stálo nádobí od oběda. Jinny rychle proběhla celé přízemí a zahlaholila do patra, že jsou tu, ale bez odpovědi. Sheila mezitím začala vytahovat z tašky zásoby, co přivezly a skládat je do lednice.  
„Hm, myslíš, že někam šel?“ zeptala se své kamarádky, která se vrátila do kuchyně.  
„V tuhle hodinu spíš bude u včel. Skočím za ním.“ odpověděla Jin a zmizela do zahrady. Sheila jí sledovala oknem, dokud nezmizela mezi stromy předělujícími pozemek a všimla si, že u tyrkysově natřeného posezení před domem chybí jedno křesílko. Vteřinu uvažovala, kam ho asi děda přemístil a pak šla postavit na čaj.  
Málem upustila konvici, když se ze zahrady ozvalo zaječení: „Sheilo!“  
Rozběhla se ven a utíkala, co jí síly stačily na opačný konec zahrady, kde měl děda své úly. Tam stála Jinny s šokovaným výrazem a rukama si zakrývala pusu.  
V tyrkysovém křesílku pak seděl sám Sherlock, na sobě měl nepadnoucí, prastarý, béžový svetr, který Sheila identifikovala jako Johnův. Hlavu měl skloněnou na prsa a vypadal, jako by u svých včel usnul.

O několik hodin později se obě usadily na lavičku za domem, Jinny měla v ruce skleničku zlatohnědé tekutiny, Sheila se nádobím neobtěžovala a pila rovnou z lahve. Poslední várka medoviny, kterou ještě vyrobil John, přišlo jim to stylové.  
Všichni, které sem povolaly, už dávno odešli. Sheilini rodiče byli na cestě zpátky do Londýna, Simon se vrátil na faru, místní doktor jen oficiálně potvrdil Sheilin názor a funebrák Joe Ottis se ujal jejího dědy.  
Jinny se Sheilou zůstanou až do neděle, jak měly původně v plánu a pak doprovodí Sherlocka na jeho poslední cestě do Londýna, za Johnem.  
„Všimla sis, že měl dnešek označený v kalendáři.“ prolomila konečně ticho Jin.  
„Jo a k tomu poznámku „Na konci cesty se milenci sejdou“.“  
„Ale nemyslíš si, že ...“  
„Ne, nepotřebuju mít dodělanej diplom, abych si byla jistá, že to bylo srdce. Krom toho přece dědečkovi slíbil, že si nic neudělá. Jenže trochu jsem počítala, dnes je to přesně devět set čtrnáct dnů, co umřel dědeček. A pamatuješ, co tehdy děda řekl: „ Devět set čtrnáct dnů, tak dlouho jsem Johna nechal žít s vědomím, že jsem mrtvý a on to nějak dokázal. Dlužím mu tedy tutéž snahu.“ Vlastně bych se nedivila, kdyby to měl spočtený i na minuty.“  
„Co teď bude s domem a se včelama?“ zeptala se Jin.  
„Chalupu si chtěj naši určitě nechat, i jim už se blíží penze a taky jsme všichni zvyklí sem jezdit na víkendy, ale co se včelama nevím. Snad by si je vzal někdo ze sousedů, z naší rodiny tenhle zájem jaksi nikdo nepodědil.“  
„A kdybych ty včelstva převzala? Budu sem jezdit jak často bude potřeba, ale myslím, že by tu měly zůstat.“  
„To by od tebe bylo úplně skvělý, Jin, já je taky nechci dát pryč!“ objala ji Sheila kolem ramen a znovu se na delší dobu ponořily do mlčení. Mezitím se setmělo, na nebi se objevily první hvězdy a povážlivě se ochladilo. Přesto ty dvě zůstávaly sedět v zahradě.  
„Ještě o jedný věci jsem přemýšlela, vlastně už delší dobu a dneska jsem se konečně rozhodla. Vezmu si to příjmení Watson-Holmesová - Ridgewayů je i beze mě dost a dost -a zkusím dostát jeho pověsti!“  
„Ale … ale to znamená, že budeš hledat svýho parťáka?“ zeptala se vyplašeně Jinny.  
„Nemusím nikoho hledat.“  
Jinny se na Sheilu tázavě podívala.  
„Napadlo tě někdy Jin, že jsme děsný krávy? Jak dlouho se známe? Osmnáct roků, jsme nejlepší kamarádky. A jak dlouho to je, co jsme začaly randit? Nějakejch šest a je to úplná pohroma. Ne a ne najít svoji spřízněnou duši, svoji druhou polovičku, protože si nedokážem připustit, že už jsme ji dávno našly!“  
„Ale jsme kamarádky, nejlepší, jak si správně poznamenala. Co když se to mezi náma pokazí, když se budem snažit být něco víc?“  
„A proč by se to mělo vylučovat? Proč by tvoje životní láska nemohla zároveň být tvůj nejlepší přítel? Podívej se na nás! Kdykoli je jedna v maléru, ta druhá všechno zahodí a letí jí na pomoc. Žádná naše známost za celý ty roky nebyla nikdy důležitější než ta druhá!“  
Jinny na ni chvíli zírala a pak si Sheilu přitáhla k sobě a políbila: „Tohle jsem chtěla už dávno udělat, jenže jsem se bála, že to nechceš!“  
„A já se bála, že to nechceš ty! Ale poslouchej mě, jsem připravená pro tebe umřít i zabít, ale ze všeho nejradši pro tebe budu žít!“  
„Pro tebe a s tebou!“  
Ještě jednou se políbily a pak obě spontánně pozvedly své pití: „Tak na nás a na dědečky! Měli pravdu, na konci cesty se milenci sejdou!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Těch 914 dnů je čistě můj výpočet a netrvám na tom, že je správný (jediný možný). Není úplně jasné, kdy v BBC verzi Sherlock skočil a ačkoliv to vychází někdy na čeven nebo červenec, ignoruju to a pro potřeby svých povídek zkrátka používám kanonické datum 4.5. a rok 2011. S návratem je to malinko jednodušší, Sherlock se musel vrátit krátce před výročím Spiknutí střelného prachu, které připadá na 5.11. Můj soukromý odhad zní, že překazil Johnovy zásnuby 2.11.2013 a rozdíl mezi těmihle dvěma daty je oněch 914 dnů.  
> Jinak vesnička East Dean na sussexském pobřeží poblíž Eastburne se skutečně chlubí tím, že tam strávil svá "důchodová" léta Sherlock Holmes a na jednom tamním domku j příslušná pamětní cedule. Ovšem tenhle skromný domeček jistě vyhovoval osamělému pánovi, ale sotva by stačil manželům, u kterých tráví prázdniny kupa vnoučat, takže jako předloha Johnova a Sherlockova venkovského domova mi neposloužil.  
> Pokud byste si chtěli udělat lepší obrázek, jak si jejich chalupu představuju (protože v povídce je jen pár zmínek), pak se můžete podívat třeba zde: https://www.thesun.co.uk/news/1904616/cottage-that-was-once-home-to-sir-arthur-conan-doyles-mum-which-was-said-to-have-helped-inspire-writer-goes-on-the-market-for-575000/  
> Jinak moc děkuju za Váš čas a pozornost a doufám, že vám to stálo za to!

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud se Vám příběh líbil, zanechte mi prosím kudos a komentáře! Díky!


End file.
